


Angel daughter

by Heidisummers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidisummers/pseuds/Heidisummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Amber Winchester,and im half  angel, half human. My father put me in the adoption center that's what the caretaker said. I like to believe  that someone made him give me up. Anyways, I try to stay out of trouble but just seems to find me that's why I got Sam, Dean, and Cas. After they adopted me they took me on hunts, first Dean wanted to give me to someone else but Cas insisted that they keep me. Sam didn't want me end up like them then Cas pointed out that I will died without them. They all like fathers to me I love them all the same. Dean is the most father like its like he has been a father before. Most of the time Cas stares at me, but Sam told me its just Cas. Sam is like a very cool uncle. He takes me shoping for new cloths and takes me to dance classes. I help with hunts. I help Sam with research ,dean with packing,  Cas with finding holy oil, and what whatever they need. Whether it's a home cook meal  or  cleaning the guns  I'm always there to help. I know Dean gets mad that we don't have a home but to tell you the truth we dont need a home all we need is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hat if Team Free Will found an nephilim child in adoption center and took her in. Then they went missing for three years. What if the child was castiel and dean daughter?

Its been three years since Dean, Sam and Cas left. They dropped me off at middle school and said they would be back next week but that is three years ago. When I was in the sixth grade, now in the eighth grade. I'm going into high school soon. I'm so scared that I'm alone, they promised that i wont be anymore.I have nightmares every night and i just want my family back. On top of that the school keeps wanting to talk to my parents, I keep telling them that my parents are away on long business trip. They think that I'm lying to cover up that fact that i'm an orphan. I am technically am an orphan. Cas found me and told me that I'm half angel and half human, scared me so badly that I ran from him and went back to the orphanage. A demon wanted to kill me when I got home. After that i never questioned them ever again. I know they didn't leave me to die. I've called Bobby to see if they called him or he can send me more money but nothing. I have called Dean, Sam, and Cas every night because I get so scared. It's hard not knowing if they're OK. The voice on the loudspeaker calling my name interrupted my thoughts.  
"Amber Winchester go to the principal office. Amber Winchester to the principal office."  
Oh great more time of the principal yelling at me to tell her the truth and where are my parents. I got my things and when to the principal office. When I got there the room was in a dim glow and only light in the room flicked. I pulled out the demon knife Sam gave me for protection.  
"Sit Amber Winchester, we need to talk." The principal said. As I sat down i say out of the corner of my eye something more. I sat at the edge of the chair, waiting to run at any sign of trouble.  
"What did you call me for Miss. Curtis."  
"We got a call from a Mr. Castiel, saying that you needed to leave school. Why in heaven would he say that?" I laughed when she was done for two reasons. Number one because she used Castiel and heaven in the same sentence. Number two because Cas probably didn't't know what he was doing.  
"Miss with all due respect I think he meant no harm, he just wants me home because he misses me."  
"You are not leaving school-" I cut her off.  
"I know i wasn't." Completely forgetting the unknown presents in the room.  
"You don't understand you are not leaving this ever." The light exploded, i felt something move behind me. I quickly stood up, turned around so fast i was dizzy kicked the chair toward the thing. And i tried to run but the principal grab me around the neck and Slammed me down on the deck. I tried to get my phone to call Dean but i couldn't't reach my backpack, with the loss of air i was starting to see dark spots dance cross my vision.  
"You Winchesters are such big pains, we will be luck to just kill you." The thing bit my hand once I touch my phone. I screamed with what little air i had left.  
"I know you are half angel show us your wings." The principal yelled at me. I tuck my wings in further. Cas told me never to us my gift for anything.  
"Fine, we will do it for you. Jason pull her wing." The thing put want i could feel a head down my shirt and bit my one of wings and pulled out mot enought to hurt me. Then the principal pick up my bloody phone and called someone.  
"Am were you? We have been looking for you." The voice belonged to Sam.  
"Miss. Winchester can't get to the phone right now she's....busy. But" she nods and then thing pulles on the wing and i scream my head off.  
"Dont hurt her." I hear Dean yell into the phone. She hands the phone to me.  
"Dean right now im in hell." She takes the phone and throws it across the round and it breaks. I just hope he got the message. She goes back to choking me and pass out after a minute of that.  
I dreamed that my family came to save me but I know its not true, I know that the principal and her thing are hurting my body more.


	2. Hurt

The first thing i feel is pain and lots of it. Then i voices, their unfamiliar and i don't like them. I turn from my back to my side when my hand goes down i feel something liquid and i its my blood. I sit up and slowly open my eyes. And look around, I'm in a metal room i put my back against the wall behind me. I try to folded my wings but fail my right one is broken, with that i check my other wounds. My hand need stitches badly, there is blood in my hair. I'm surprised I'm alive with this much blood on the ground. I pull my wing onto my lap and try to fix it. I dont have the same power as Cas but i can heal some things. Some bones in my wing get fixed just enough to be able to fold against my back. I look down and i see my wrist and chained to the wall behind me. The door opens to a blinding light i hind my face from the light. A metal plate hits my knee on it is some food. I know its probably got poison but I'm so hungry. I lean against the wall and fall asleep. 

I wake up by someone kicking me.   
"Get up half wing." A man yells. I sit up and look at him.   
"I never thought Castiel would just hand over his child." He said. I look at him in confusion.   
"Cas his a child?" I asked.  
"Yes with that Winchester he loves so much. But when he had you he hated you and gave you up."   
"He doesn't hate me."  
"Why does he make you hide your powers?"  
"Because could hurt people."   
"No he wants to control you." I knew this was going to go no where so just stayed quiet. He pulled out a knife and starts to cut me with it. I scream my head off. Wishing someone would save me from this hell. After a long time of cuts i pass out. 

For a long time this happens. He tells me my family hates me i deny it and he cuts me. Sometimes if i stay awake i see a girl clean me up but I'm always to weak to say anything. I always pass out, i can feel myself slowly dying. If i can just deny my family hates me until i die, i know that he lost and i won. My blond hair is now blood red and my clothes ripped and red. I eat what he gives me because i need the strength to heal the really bad cuts. I know Cas and Dean are my parents but i just don't know how. What i gather is that Cas grace felt the love he had for Dean and Deans soul knew that he loved Cas and both slowly made me. With wet blood i draw pictures of my family. I know they will find me. I just dont know when and how long that will take. 

After a long session, i stay conscious. I grab the girls arm.  
"Can i ask you for something?" I asked.  
"I'm not supposed to talk to you." She answers.   
"Please its important."   
"OK what is it?"  
"Why are mt prays not going through, Ca-- my father always answers me."   
"Because he put a prayer barrier around the place."   
"Why is he doing this to me?"   
"Your father did something to my father." After she said see left. I tried to remember that angelic prayer symbol. I drew it on the ground it glowed. I put my hand on it and i prayed to my dad.  
Cas can you hear me. I'm stuck in a metal room, I'm very badly hurt. I think its in a basement of a house. The man that's hurting me knows angelic writing. And he knows I'm your and Deans daughter. He hurts me because of that. Please come and get me soon.  
As soon as i stop praying i pass out, hoping that Cas got my prayer, because i dont know how long i can last.


	3. Find her

Cas pov

Amber has been missing for a long time. I feel a connection with her but i cant figure it out. It hurts me m to know i put her thought this by calling the school. When we got to the school she was gone. Her back pack was covered in blood, there was blood and feathers everywhere. And on the wall written in blood "1 Winchester down 3 to go." Dean cried that night and sam was trying to the security cameras around the school to see if she was still alive. She is, i try to contact her thought angel radio but something is blocking me. After a month of her being missing we start to loss hope. By the third month we loss all hope. 

We are packing to leave becausewe know she is gone. Sam tells Dean for a new hunt.  
"Dean a son kills his whole family then a few days later another son kills his family...." I dont here the rest of the story because I fall over with pain. Its all over my body. I hear yelling in my head  
Cas can you hear me. I'm stuck in a metal room, I'm very badly hurt. I think its in a basement of a house. The man that's hurting me knows angelic writing. And he knows I'm your and Deans daughter. He hurts me because of that. Please come and get me soon. When the message is over, i slowly stand up.  
"Cas you ok." Dean ask.   
"Im better than ok. I know where our daughter is." I say. Sam looks at Dean.  
"Our daughter?"   
"Yes. Im grace and your soul made a baby. I thought you wouldn't want it so i gave it away. Then we found her again. Amber is our daughter."


	4. in the arms of a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amber comes home

AMBER'S pov 

I woke up with the feeling that cant breath. When i open my eyes I see the man is choking me. 

"Well good morning half wing." He smiled. "You should be lucky to die at my hands." My vision starts the blacken. I shed a tear because I know its the end. No will come to save me. I will die not knowing the love of my fathers. 

He laughs. "I have made her cry, look Dean, Im making her cry." I look over and see them. Cas in angel cuffs and Dean chained to the wall. I meet Cas`s eyes they turn bright blue. I can feel the warmth and strength, that i needed for so long. I put my hand on the hand on the neck and squeezed as hard as I can. 

He laughs again. "That`s not going to work." I squeezed hared and I hear a snap. I thought it was my neck, but when i relied i was alive. I looked Cas and Dean they were smiling. I turn back to the man and he was on the ground without eyes. With little food i had in my stomach it was on the ground in seconds. I feel a large warming caring hand on my back, the owner whispers nothings in my ear.  
"You did a good job Amber. I`m so proud." Dean said. Cas cleans up the body and takes the body somewhere else. When he comes back, me takes me into his lap and rocks us genital. Dean wrapped his arms us. He whispers something in Cas`s ear and Cas stands up with me still in his arms. Cas zaps us to the Bunker. When we get there Sam stands up.

"Who is that?" He asked getting closer to us. He can only see my blood soaked hair.Dean runs his fingers thought my hair.  
"Amber." Dean answers. Sams eyes get big huge and he stared at me.  
"He dyed her hair blood.......no how is she alive.?"  
"We should clean her up." Cas said. Taking me to the bathroom. He placed me on the toilet, and he starts the bath.Then Dean walks in.  
"Amber do you need help with your bath." He asks and I nodded. He takes what little clothing I have left off, and puts me in the tub. He leaves to get more clothes. Cas washes my hair. The water slowly turns red, Cas heals all my cuts and kisses my head.  
"Your safe know Amber and I will never leave you behind again." Cas drains the tub wraps a towel around me. Dean came back with clean cloths. they dressed me and put me in bed. I grab there hands and they looked back.  
"I dont want to sleep.'' I said. Dean sat down beside me.  
" Then do you want to stay up with us?" He asked with a smile. i nod and get out of the bed.  
"Come on sweetheart lets go." Cas says. We sat on the coach and watched a movie. I end up sleeping in between both of my fathers.

The next few weeks. It was helll, ever time someone pick up a knife i flinch. I know the guys worry about me, but evertime they ask if im ok i say....

"Im fine, sam"  
"Are you sure? Because we can help you through this." "HOW CAN YOU HELP ME!!! I cant sleep, i cant eat. every time i turn around in afraid that he is there. when i do sleep i have nightmares about what happened." by the end i was crying. "you cant keep everything in its not good for you." dean said, walking up to me and hugging me. "like you don't." i said don`t hugging back. "ya maybe i should do it more. but when you grow up not telling someone what your problems are then well you never will." After while i hug Dean then Sam and Cas hugs me too. "we are a family and we dont keep secrets for each other." "okay they dont when where were you guys for 3 years." i said. "well thats a long story...." Sam answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTION PLEASE LEAVE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW


End file.
